Dancing with the Devil
by TimsGurl34
Summary: "Oh that's hilarious, Aurora! Are we ever really going to get to what this is really about? What you are really mad at?" "And what is this really about, Dean? What am I really mad about?" I question. "Me leaving you," Dean yells at me.
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

**A/N: Ok first - This is not BetaRead. It will have some spelling and grammar mistakes. I am in need of a Beta Reader. If you are interested, PM me.**

**Second- This is my first fanfiction please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Dancing with the Devil<p>

'I can't believe I'm doing this. Michael is going to be so pissed,' I think to myself as I turn on the road to Bobby Singer's house. I hadn't seen Bobby in four years. The last time I saw him was at his son Adien's funeral. I grew up with Adien. My "mother" was a hunter, and she would drop me off Bobby's house whenever a case was going to take awhile. Adien and I hit it off as soon as we met.

I turn the radio up and sigh when I hear _Love Bites _by Def Leppard playing. I pulls up to Bobby's house and stop my car. Leaning back and closing my eyes, I let the memories take over.

_**"Dean, where are we going?" I asked as I tried to remove the blindfold from my eyes.**_

_**"Stop trying to peak Rora," Dean said as he opened a door and led me inside. Dean moved me into the middle of the room and gently removed the blindfold. The room was covered in candles and roses. **_

_**I turned around and looked at Dean. "It's beautiful, but why did you do this?" I asked. **_

_**"I just felt like doing something special for you, Aurora," Dean replied turning on the stereo.  
>I smiled as <strong>__Love Bites__** by Def Leppard started to play in the background. **_

_**"May I have this dance?" Dean asked.**_

_**I wrapped my arms around Dean and said, "Always."**_

_**"I love you, Aurora, always" Dean said pulling me to him as close as possible.**_

_**"I like the sound of that."**_

Sighing to myself, I grab my keys and gets out. I walk to the front door and open it. I walk in only to come face to face with the end of a shotgun. I look up and see the man holding the gun to my face is Bobby. "Damn it, Bobby. You haven't seen me in four years. I expected a much warmer welcome than this," I say sarcasticly. I grab my knife out of my back pocket and cut my arm. "See no need to shoot me. It is actually me," I say crossing my arms over my chest and looking down.

Bobby lowers his gun and says, "It's good to see you girl. Where the hell have you been these last few years? The last time I see you is at my son's funeral then you drop of the face of the damn Earth."

Four years ago, Adien and I started hunting together again. One of our cases was in Dallas. We had been tracking this demon for months. One night Adien and I was attacked. The demon killed Adien before I could get to him. I blamed myself so I left soon after his funeral and never came back until now.

I smile slightly looking up and say, "I've been around." Walking closer to Bobby, I stop when holy water is thrown in my face. I look at Bobby with a questioning look on my face.

"You can never be too sure," Bobby states.

Rolling my eyes, I ask, "Are you sure that it's really me now?"

Bobby nods his head and pulls me into a quick hug. "I've been real worried about you girl. I'm assuming you have heard about the Apocalypse and are here to help."

"Yep," I reply popping the p at the end.

"Figured that. Everyone that is apart of our little Free Will team is in the kitchen. You know where everything is," Bobby says as he walks over to a bookshelf.

I nod and head to the kitchen. Pushing the door open, I walk in and look around. 'At least Gabriel isn't here,' I think to myself as I make note of who was in the room. My eyes stopping on Dean. He was older than when I last saw him, but he still looked good just older. I felt my breath catch when he looked up and our eyes meet.

"Aurora?" Dean whispers loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Very good, Dean," I reply coldly crossing my arms across my chest.

"What are you..." Dean asks breaking our eye contact and taking a sip of his beer.

"Everyone this is Aurora Volturi. Her mother was one of the best hunters I've ever known, and Aurora is a damn good hunter too. She has been hunting since she was a kid." Bobby says walking in the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you, Aurora. My name is Jo Harvelle and that's my mother Ellen standing next to the counter. The man sitting at the table in the trench coat is Casiel. He's an angel. The man sitting next to him is Sam Winchester, and next to him is..."

"Dean Winchester. Yes I know him," I interrupt looking away from Dean to look at the blonde girl. "It is nice meeting you all. Bobby is my room still here?"

"Yeah it is, but Jo and Ellen are staying in it."

"What about Adien's?"

"No one is staying in it so feel free to use it."

"Thanks Bobby," I say walking out of the kitchen and out to my car. When I get to my car, I open the door and pull my bag out. Placing my bag onto the hood of my Camero, I grab a bottle of whiskey and open the bottle. I placed the bottle to my lips and take a swig.

I lean in my car and turn my radio on. Placing a Tom Petty cassette in my cassette player, I turn the volume up. I smile when I hear _Mary Jane's Last Dance _start to play. I shut my car door and take my black leather jacket off. Closing my eyes, I start swaying my hips losing myself in the music.

_**"I love this song! Adien come dance with me!" I exclaimed pulling Adien up from his seat. **_

_**"Roars, you know I don't dance," Adien said looking down at me.**_

_**"Not even with me?" I question pushing my black curls out of my face and pouting.**_

_**"Just this once." **_

_**I smiled at him and wrapped my arms his waist and started swaying to the music. "Oh my my. Oh hell yes. Honey, put on that party dress," I sang.**_

_**Adien looked down at me and laughed. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled my close and dipped me. **_

Pulling myself from my memories, I bring the bottle to my lips and a down a drink.

"Have a rough day?" a voice asked from behind me.

Rolling my eyes, I turn around and ask, "What the hell do you want, Dean?"

"I thought you looked like you could use a drink, but it seems you already have one," Dean replies stepping closer to me.

Leaning into my car, I turned the volume down. Pulling back, I leaned against my car and looked at Dean.

Dean walks toward me and stops in front of me. Placing the six pack on the hood, Dean looks back at me and says, "I didn't know you were a hunter."

"I didn't know you were a hunter either Dean. Not at the time anyway. I wasn't hunting at the time I met you. I was actually going to college to be a history teacher, but you knew that," I say looking down at the bottle in my hand. Bring the bottle to my lips, I take a drink and offer the bottle to Dean.

Taking the bottle from my hands, Dean takes a drink and looks at me. "So how do you know Bobby?" he asks looking off.

"Are we really going to do this Dean?" I ask angrily.

"Are we going to do what?"

"Damn it, Dean! You know what I'm talking about! Are we going to pretend that nothing bad ever happened between us? And pretend that we are just hunky dory and everything is fine?" I ask pushing myself off of my car and closer to Dean so we were just standing inches from one another.

"What is wrong with doing that?" Dean asks looking away from me.

"Typical Dean!" I exclaim turning around to my car and grabbing my keys. Pushing Dean out of the way, I grab my bag and head to the house.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Dean angrily asks. Grabbing my arm, he pulls me back to him.

"You know what? Take it how you want, Dean!" I yell yanking my arm from him. Counting to ten, I start walking toward the house.

"You haven't changed much in the last four years, Aurora! You are still are the same little girl that can't decide what you want. First you want to talk about then you walk off. Will make up your damn mind?" Dean says as I reached the door.

Dropping my bag at the door, I turn around and start walking back to Dean. "You know what you son of a bitch, I know how to make up my mind. You're the one that has the problem of not being able to make up their mind," I yell in Dean's face.

"Oh that's hilarious! Are we ever really going to get to what this is really about? What you really mad at?"

"And what is this really about, Dean? What am I really mad about?" I question stepping closer to him only leaving a couple inches between us.

"Me leaving you. ," Dean yells at me. I look away from him. "This is about me leaving you," he says quietly.

"You're right. I am mad at you. Not only because you left me but because you're an insensitive asshole. Instead of leaving me like you did, you could have let me know you had to leave. Hell you could have left a note. But what do you do? Hmmm. Let me think. You leave without so much as a goodbye. You don't do that to a girl you claim to love even if you're lying to her," I yell.

"I meant ever word I said to you, Aurora."

"Bullshit! You just used me and left when you were done with me. I didn't mean anything to you."

"I left to keep you safe! And I did love you."

"Whatever, Dean. Let's make a deal. You stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of your way. And when this is all over I'll be gone," I say coldly. Turning back to the house, I walk to the door and grab my bag. Before I open the door, I turn around to face Dean and say, "You will never know how much I loved you, and you will never know what you leaving did to me." I turn around and walk into the house. Pushing by Bobby and Sam, I walk up the stairs and in Adien's old room ignoring the looks I was getting.

Slamming the door shut, I throw my bag down and look around. Everything was just the way I remembered it. 'Bobby hasn't changed anything," I think to myself as I walk to Adien's dresses. Opening the dresser, I smile when I see that Adien's clothes were still in it. Pulling out one of his old button up shirts, I change into it and inhale his scent. I move to the bed and pull the covers back. Getting into the bed, I pull the covers over me. My lost thought before falling asleep is that I'm hoping I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Let me know if you think I should continue it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Problems and Solutions

**A/N: First, I want to say a great big thanks to my writing buddy Becca! If it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't have been posted this soon! This chapter is dedicated to you! I have rewritten the end because I felt it was rushed.**

**Second, this chapter is not Beta-Read. I am still in need of a Beta Reader so if anyone is interested let me know.**

**Thrid, I want to thank the people who reviewed and followed my story.**

**Fourth, I own nothing but my OCs and some plot devices.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dancing with the Devil<strong>_

_**"Aurora run!" Adien yelled firing his gun at the demon infront of us.**_

_**"Adien, I am not leaving you," I yelled as I looked around us. Demons were surronding us. Grabbing my gun, I raised it and fired it into the demon closest to us. "Adien, on your-" I started as a demon grabbed me from behind and pulled me to him. I raised my elbow and tried to elbow him in the stomach, but the demon caught my arm and threw me into the wall closest to us knocking my gun out of my hand. The demon pulled a knife out and pressed it to my throat.**_

_**"Drop the weapon son or your little girlfriend will get her throat slashed," the demon said to Adien. **_

_**Adien turned around and started toward us, but stopped when the demon pressed the knife tighter against me neck.**_

_**"Drop the gun," the demon said again.**_

_**Adien looked at me then the demon. Slowly Adien started to lower his gun to the ground.**_

_**"Are you fucking stupid? Adien don't put the damn gun down! Shot the son of a bitch!" I yelled trying to get free. The demon looked at me and pressed the knife into my throat cutting me slightly. **_

_**"Be a good girl and shut your mouth," the demon said. **_

_**I stopped fighting when I felt blood start to travel down my chest. I looked back at Adien and saw his gun on the floor. **_

_**"Now that's a good girl," the demon whispered into my ear. The demon pulled me from the wall and slammed me against it again. **_

_**I felt everything start to slowly go black. I looked at Adien and saw him being surrouned by the demons again. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious was Adien falling to his knees.**_

_**Gaining consciousness, I looked to the spot I had last saw Adien. I saw Adien laying on the ground surrounded in a puddle of his blood with the demon standing over him. I quickly staggered to my feet. I grabbed my gun that I dropped earlier and aimed it at the demon.**_

_**The demon looked at me and smiled sadistically. "Your are very lucky to be alive. The only reason you are alive is because you will be useful one day,"the demon said. **_

_**I fired my gun at the demon only to hit air as disappeared. I dropped my gun and ran to Adien's side. Dropping myself to my knees, I pulled Adien into my arms and noticed that he was still breathing. He had cuts all over his face and body. "Adien, open your eyes for me."**_

_**Adien opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. "I never thought it would end like this," Adien said as our eyes met.**_

_**"Adien, don't talk like that! You are going to be ok! I'm going to get you to a hospital and everything will be ok. You have to be ok," I said softly. I felt my eyes fill with tears.**_

_**"We both know that that isn't true."**_

_**I closed my eyes as tears started running down my face. "Don't say that."**_

_**"Promise me one thing?"**_

_**"Anything Adien," I whispered pushing his blood matted hair out of his face.**_

_**"I know how you are, Roars. You will think this your fault, and you will carry that guilt with you forever."**_

_**"It is my-" **_

_**"Don't do that," Adien said roughly. He started coughing. Blood was coming out of his mouth. "I love you," he said as another coughing fit started up. Suddenly he stopped coughing. **_

_**Looking down at him, I closed his eyes. "I love you too Adien," I sobbed.**_

I sat up quickly. Running my hands over my face, I realize I had been crying in my sleep. 'I knew coming back here was going to bring back bad memories,' I think to myself as I throw the covers off of myself.

I hadn't had a dream of Adien's death in about a year, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about him. He was my best friend, and he was always there when I needed him. He was the first one I called after Dean left. And when I dropped out of college, he was the first one at my door.

Getting out of the bed, I walk over to my bag and grab my bottle of pills. I open the bottle and get one out. I put the pill in my mouth swallowing it without any water. Looking at my cellphone, I see that it is only six in the morning. I sigh to myself. Pulling out a tank top and running shorts out of my bag, I quickly change into them. I grab my Ipod and head downstairs.

I walk into the living room and see Dean asleep on the couch. Rolling my eyes, I walk out the door. I put my earbuds in and turn my Ipod on. Smiling to myself when Bon Jovi starts playing, I running down the paths in Bobby's junk yard.

After running a hour, I head back to the house. As I reach the house, I take my earbuds out and turn my Ipod off. I walk inside the house and go upstairs. Walking into Adien's room, I grab my bag and pull a pair of old jeans out along with a black vest. I grab them and head to the bathroom. I place my clothes on the counter. I turn the shower on. As I let the water get hot, I strip out of my sweaty clothes. I feel the water to make sure it isn't hot enough to burn me. I get in and start washing off. I grab the shampoo and smell it. I sigh as I realize that I was going to smell like Dean. I quickly wash my hair and finish my shower.

Getting out, I turn the water off and quickly dry off. I grab my clothes of the counter and put them on. I wipe the mirror off and look at myself.

_"The only reason you are alive is because you will be useful one day," _the demon voice echos in my head. Ignoring the voice, I decide to let my hair air dry. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my pill bottle off of the bed. I walk out the room and go down stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and see Dean sitting at the table. I roll my eyes and ignore him. Setting my pill bottle on the table, I walk to the coffee pot and start a pot of coffee. As I'm waiting for the coffee to be made, I get a cup and put a little water in it.

Turnin back to the table, I see Dean holding my pills in his hand. Walking over to him, I snatch them from his hands and ask, "Do you mind?" I open the bottle and get two out since the one from eariler wasn't working. I put them in my mouth and drink the water swallowing them in the process.

"So you've resorted to popping pills now?" Dean asks looking at me.

I snort and say, "Says the one who can't go five minutes without a beer or stuffing his face with something disgustingly greasy."

"Don't get smart with me! I was just showing I care about your health," Dean says his voice getting louder.

I look at Dean and roll my eyes. "Caring about my health? Where the hell were you when I wanted you to care? I could care less about you and your caring about my damn health! And who are you to critisize my sarcasm when you can't even-"

"I don't know what the hell this is about, and I don't care. But you idjits better fix it and fix it soon if it is going to get in the way of us trying to stop Lucifer," Bobby says as he walks into the kitchen. He looks at Dean then me. "Is this going to interfere with us tryin to stop the devil?"

I stop glaring at Dean and look at Bobby. "Nope. Not at all. Unlike Dean, I can act my age instead of my shoe size," I say. I hear to Dean snort, but I ignore it as I walk to the coffee pot and pour me a cup of coffee.

Bobby sighs and says as he starts to walk out of the room, "We are having a meeting in the living room if you two drama queens can behave yourselves for a few minutes."

I bring my coffee to my lips and blow on it before getting a drink of it. I start to walk out the kitchen and stop at the door. "Are you coming queenie?" I ask walking out of the kitchen not waiting for a reply from Dean. I know that I had just told Bobby I could behave, but it was too easy to piss Dean off.

I walk into the living room and sit down next to the blonde girl that introduced herself as Jo last night. I look around and see that everyone was looking at me curiously. I guess Dean and I wasn't exactly quiet a minute ago.

Shrugging to myself, I watch Dean walk into the room and sit by his brother Sam. Our eyes meet. I raise my eyebrow at him as I take a sip of my coffee. He glares at me, and I stiffle my laughter. I break our eye contact and look at Bobby when I saw him standing up from the corner of my eye.

"Now all of you know that Lucifer is raising quickly in the Apocalypse, and all of us here want to stop him so does anyone have any ideas?" Bobby asks.

"Well, we should start off by trying to find him," Dean throws in.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "Thank you captain obvious." I smile innocently when Dean gives me an go to hell look.

"Aurora," Bobby says giving me warning look. I just give the same look I gave Dean.

"As I was saying we find him then we take him out old school style," Dean states looking pointedly at me.

I smile sweetly. "Old school style?" I question.

"Yeah. Holy water, the bible, a crucifix, and the whole damn works."

"Holy water, a bible, and a cross? Are you really that stupid? Lucifer is an angel, Dean. I hardly think any of those things will work, and you should really watch your damn mouth," I snap.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to watch my damn mouth when you cuss too?" Dean questions glaring at me.

"I can say whatever the hell I want to you because-"

"Dean and Aurora, really? Both of you gets your asses up and follow me," Bobby says clearly aggravated.

I sigh and get up. I look at Dean. "Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" I ask as put my coffee down on the table and start to follow Bobby.

"I'm not the one who was being a bitch," Dean replies from behind me.

"If you keep talking to me, I'm going to show you how much of a bitch I can be," I say angrily. I could feel my temper rising so I slowly counted to ten in my head. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table.

Dean sits down next to me muttering under his breath. I couldn't really hear all of it, but I heard something along the lines of "sarcastic bitch" so I ignore him and look at Bobby.

"I don't know and right now I don't really care what's going on between you two, but if you don't shut your damn mouths and get along then BOTH of you can pack your bags and get the hell out of here. We are trying to stop Lucifer, and we can't do that if you two keep acting like you are five years old," Bobby yells at us.

I look down feeling like a scolded child. I guess we were sorta acting like children, but Dean just seemed to trigger my temper and sarcasm.

After a few seconds of silence, Dean looks at me and says, "He's right. We obviously have issues between us, but let's discuss that on our own time. Right now we need to focus on stopping Lucifer... I will if you will."

I look up and over at him. I knew he was right. We wouldn't accomplish anything if we were to busy bickering at each other. If he could put our issues aside for now then so could I."Fine. But don't expect this to change anything, Dean," I say coldly as I stand up.

"Well, don't you wanna hug it out?" Dean asks trying to lighten the mood.

Feeling the urge to be a bitch and say something sarcastic, I hold my breath and ignore him. I start to walk back to the living room. Just as I was walking out of the kitchen, I hear Bobby mutter, "I love these kids, and I'm not going to kill them. I love these kids, and I'm not going to kill them." Silently, I laugh to myself.

I kinda feel bad for Bobby. Dean and I were acting like children, but like Dean said we do have issues between us. But we do have a truce so maybe we could get along for now. "Yeah like that's going happen. He will say something stupid that will set me off, and then Bobby will have both our heads," I mutter to myself walking into the living room.

"Honey, I'm home!" Gabriel exclaims as he appears.

I suddenly stop walking causing Dean who wasn't paying attention to run into me. I give him a look but hold my tongue. Taking my attention away from Dean, I look in the middle of the room and see Gabriel standing there. 'What the hell does he want,' I think to myself.

"Gabriel?" Castiel questions tilting his head to the side.

Gabriel smiles widely at him and says, "Hey lil bro. I see there's a bit of a pow-wow going on here."

"Yeah so if you don't mind-" Dean start.

"Oh but I do mind. How could you all start the party before I show up?" Gabriel asks looking around with smile on his face.

"Get to the point Gabriel," Castiel says bluntly. Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Ok lil bro. I know something that might be able to help you all catch Lucifer since you all are determined to try and stop him."

"And is that?" I ask walking closer to Gabriel.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Aurora Volturi. You look good. Have you joined a gym?" Gabriel asks with a raised eyebrow.

I give him a pointed look and say, "Don't mess with me Gabriel."

Gabriel smirks at me and says, "Alright, Aurora. I can take a hint. You can't kill Lucifer, but you can trap him. All you need is rings of the five horsemen."

"What's the catch?" I hear Dean ask from behind me.

"Now Dean. Have you ever known me to bring a catch?"

"Get on with it, Gabriel!" I snap. My patience was running thin with Gabriel. My nerves were on edge with him being here. I was waiting for him to say something about me that would cause Bobby and Dean to figure out what I had been up to these last four years, and believe me that is something I didn't want to deal with right now.

"Of course you would have to find the horsemen and actually take the rings from them," Gabriel says.

"That's easier said then done, Gabriel," I say looking up at him.

Gabriel gives me a look and says, "I'm sure you could manage that or from what I hear you have a friend that would be willing to help."

"How do you two know each other?" Castiel asks looking from Gabriel to me.

I look around the room and notice everyone looking at me for an answer. "Ummm. I- We-" Looking Gabriel for help, I glare at him when he shrugs his shoulder and gives me a look telling me I would have to answer this on my own.

Remembering Gabriel's allias as a Trickster, I quickly lied, "I met him when I was working a case. I thought he was a Trickster, but I quickly realized that his powers were not that of a typical Trickster." I look at Dean and our eyes meet. He gave me a look that said he knew I was lying. 'Great,' I think to myself breaking eye contact with Dean.

"Aurora?"

I could tell by his tone that he wasn't going to let this go. "Yes, Dean?"

"Can we talk?"

Avoiding his gaze, I nod my head. Dean takes my hand and leads my to a corner in the room away from everyone.

"Aurora, I know that you didn't met Gabriel that way."  
>"I don't know what you're talking about Dean," I say looking anywhere but Dean.<p>

"You have never been able to lie to me."

"Dean, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I can handle just about anything that is thrown at me," Dean declares placing his hands on my arms.

"Dean. We already have issues between us and this would just be another one. Trust me when I say this. You do not want to know," I say meeting Dean's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is chapter two of Dancing with the Devil. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Michael

**A/N: First, I want to say a great big thanks to my writing buddy Becca! **

**Second, this chapter is not Beta-Read. I have done my best to try and find all the mistakes, but grammer is not my strong point. I am still in need of a Beta Reader so if anyone is interested let me know.**

**Thrid, I want to thank the people who reviewed and followed my story.**

**Fourth, I own nothing but my OCs and some plot devices.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"That is where you are wrong, Aurora. I do want to know," Dean says.

"Dean, can we just forget about this? We need to focus on stopping Lucifer, and I have a friend that just might be able to help us find the horsemen!" I exclaim as it dawns on me who Gabriel was talking about earlier. "Of course he is a little hard to find, but I think he would make an exception for me."

"Can I come?" Gabriel asks appearing beside me.

"Sure why not. Dean, I have to go. You can bitch at me later for lying," I say taking Gabriel's hand and dragging him out of the house and to my car.

"Wait! We're driving? Why are we driving?" Gabriel asks pulling me to a stop.

I stop and look at him. I could tell his distaste for the idea by the look on his face. "Yes we are driving! It's not like we could just poof out of here," I say slowly to him as one would a small child.

"Actually we could."

"That is not the point Gabriel."

"But we could so why aren't we?"

"Because we are driving."

"Fine. But can I drive?" Gabriel asks while licking a sucker.

I look at him curiously. "Have you ever driven a car before?"

"Nope, but I have driven a horse and buggy before so it can't be too hard."

"Gabriel, a horse and buggy is completely different from a car. And no you can't drive so get in the car," I say walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"How do you plan to find him, Aurora?" Gabriel asks once he gets in the car.

"Pray. I'm going to pray loud and hard," I state starting the car. I turn the radio on and smile as _Sweet Child Of Mine _by Guns N' Roses fills the car. Pulling out of Bobby's drive way, I look over at Gabriel and say, "We are going to go to an old hang out of mine. I use to go there with Adien when we were teenagers. It is away from public and not far from here, and I am the only one who knows where it is."

Gabriel nods his head and asks, "Do you think he will actually show?"

"I'm sure of it." And I was. He had never let me down before, and I didn't see why he would start now. He probably wasn't happy with me at this moment, but he would still help me and maybe bitch a little bit.

About thirty minutes later, we came to an old dirt road on the right, and I turn on it and followed it until we reached the lake that Adien and I use to swim in. Stoping the car, I get out and look around. It was still as beautiful as I remembered. The last time I had been here was when I was leaving for college.

_**"Aurora, I never thought you would actually leave," Adien said looking at me.**_

_**I smiled and replied, "I didn't either, but I want a normal life. I want to get married and have kids."**_

_**"Hmmm are you telling me that Aurora Volturi wants the American dream; happily married with two point four children and a white picket fence?" Adien asked teasingly walking closer to me.**_

_**I smiled up at him and threw my arms around him. "I'm going to miss you, Adien."**_

_**Adien smiled down at me and said, "Nah. You will be to busy making new friends to worry about me."**_

_**"Like hell I will! You are my best friend, and you always will be!" I exclaimed.**_

_**"Remember if you ever need anything-"**_

_**"You're just a call away," I interrupted.**_

_**"Exactly," Adien said pulling me into a hug. He kissed me on the top of the head and said, "You better get going, Roars, if you don't want to be late."**_

_**Pulling back, I dropped my arms to my side and walked to my car. "I'll call you when I get there. I love you and be careful," I said as I got into the car and started it. As I started driving, I looked in my side mirror and the last thing I saw was Adien waving at me.**_

"Aurora, are you ok?" Gabriel asks breaking me out of my memory of Adien.

"I'm fine. I spaced out," I say looking around. I look at the sky and say, "I know you're watching, and I could really use some help here."

"What now?" Gabriel asks handing me a piece of candy.

"We wait," I say unwrapping the piece of candy and putting it in my mouth. I walk back to my car and turn the radio on. Popping the trunk, I grab a blanket out and close it. I walk back to Gabriel and lay the blanket. 'I know that you are probably mad at me, but I really need your help,' I think while I sit down and lay back. "It might be awhile. He is probably busy," I say before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

"Aurora, wake up," Gabriel says while shaking me to wake me up.

I open my eyes and realize that the sun is setting. I look at Gabriel who was leaning slightly over me and ask, "How long was I asleep?" I run my hand through my hair and stand up. Grabbing the blanket off the ground, I throw it in the backseat.

"About four hours. I don't think my big bro is going to show so we should head back," Gabriel says walking closer to me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Gabriel," A deep voice says from behind us.

I turn around and smile softly when I see Michael standing there.

"Nice meat suit," Gabriel chims from beside me.

'Typical, Gabriel,' I think to myself. I put my hands on my hips and say, "Took you long enough!"

"I was needed in heaven, but I came as soon as I could. Gabriel, could you give Aurora and I some time alone. We have things to discuss," Michael says looking from me to Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at me and silently asks if I want to be left alone with Michael. I meet Gabriel's gaze and nod. I could tell Michael was angry, but I knew he wouldn't intentionally hurt me.

"Call for me after you finish talking," Gabriel says before disappearing.

"Aurora, what are you thinking? Do you have any idea what you are doing? What you are fighting against?" Michael asks in a hard voice.

I look at Michael and walk towards him. "I knew you would be mad. And to answer your question, yes, I know what I'm fighting against. I'm fighting against Lucifer."

"Are you that stupid? Aurora, you may stand a chance against my brother, but the others do not have a chance! He will use all of your secrets and weaknesses against you! He will invade your mind and play with your emotions!"

"Michael, I have a plan to stop him. I just need your help for me to do it!"

"Oh this is good! And I'm surprised you need my help at all now that you have your precious Dean by your side."

"Damn it, Michael. I came hear to ask for your help not to fight with you, but all you want to do is start a fight!" I yell turning around and walking back to my car.

"Aurora, I don't want to fight either. I just do not understand your need to help Dean after everything that has happened."

"It is not about helping Dean. I need to be able to believe that our choices are our own and that we can change our destiny," I say turning around to face Michael who was now right beside me.

"Why?"

"It's a free will thing. I want to be in control of my life."

Michael nods his head. "You will not reconsider this will you?" he asks pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Nope," I reply popping the 'p' at the end.

"I figured as much. So what is this plan of your's? And how do I help?"  
>"Gabriel, told us that we couldn't kill Lucifer, but we could trap him if we had the four horsemen rings. I need your help to find the horsemen," I explain looking up at him.<p>

"You do realize that I am suppose to be trying to talk Dean into saying yes so I can defeat Lucifer and bring paradise to Earth. If I help you, I would technically be helping the enemy," Michael states.

"Technically, you wouldn't because I'm not the enemy. And we both know that Dean isn't going to say yes anytime soon so this could help both of us Michael. Think about how many human lives would be spared!" I say passionately.

"You are lucky that I actually like you, Aurora. You happen to be-"

"One of your favorites. I know. Michael are you going to help me or not?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't know the locations of any of the horsemen as of right now. We do know that Lucifer plans to set Death free, but we don't know when or where. If I get any information about the horsemen, I will let you know. I rather you chase the horsemen than Lucifer."

"Thank you."

Michael smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "You need to be going, Aurora. Your friends will start looking for you soon. I'm sure they are already worried. I will contact you when I find out anything about horsemen." Michael opens my door for me, and I get in. He shuts my door for me, and then he is gone.

"Gabriel?" I call out as I start my car.

"I'm here," Gabriel says appearing suddenly in the car with a sucker in his hand.

"Do you have another?" I ask looking at the red sucker in his hand. He snaps his fingers and a sucker appears out of the air. I take the sucker when he hands it out to me and unwrap it. Putting it in my mouth, I turn the car around and start driving back to Bobby's.

"What did my big brother say?"

"That Heaven didn't know anything about the where abouts of the horsemen yet. Michael said that Lucifer plans to set Death free, but they don't know when or where it will happen. He said he will let me know when he finds something out."

Gabriel looks at me and nods. "Oh and next time we go to find my brother, we fly. I hate being in a car. There is no real room."

I look at Gabriel from the corner of my eye and laugh. "Ok next time, we fly."

When we arrived at Bobby's, I stop the car and get out. I walk in the house and look for everyone. I walk into the kitchen and see Bobby, Sam, and Dean sitting at the kitchen table. I roll my eyes when I see Dean stuffing his mouth with pie. Smiling to myself, I walk over to the cabinet and grab a fork. I walk over to the table and stand next to Dean. Sticking my fork in his piece of pie, I get a little bit and take a bite.

"There is a whole freaking pie in the refrigerator. Get your own," Dean says pulling his piece of pie away from me.

I smile innocently at him. "But Dean I thought we were being nice to one another now. And sharing is nice." I say as I take another bite of his pie. I hear Sam laughing from his place at the table. I look up and smile widely at him.

Dean pulls me into his lap causing me to look back at him. "If you can share so can I," he replies shoving the piece of pie in my face.

I wipe the pie off of my face, and I look at Dean with my mouth wide open. I can't believe he just shoved pie in my face. I get up and walk to the sink so I can clean my face and hands off.

"Tell me, Aurora, how was the pie?" a laughing Dean asks me.

I fill a cup up with hot water and walk over to him. I throw the hot water on his chest and lap. Smirking at him, I mimic his voice from a second ago and ask, "Tell me, Dean, how was the hot water?" I laugh and place the glass on the table. "I didn't come in here to screw with you, Dean. I have some information about the horsemen. My friend told me that no one knows where the horsemen are yet, but he does know that Lucifer is going to try and set Death free just not when or where. So we will have to do it the old fashion way and look for the signs. They should be in the bible."

Bobby looks at me and says, "I will start researching the signs." He stands up and walks out of the room.

"Who is your friend that you got this information from?" Dean asks looking at me.

"None of your damn business," I say picking up the glass and putting it in the sink.

"Why won't you tell me? First you lie to me and everyone else about how you met Gabriel. And now you won't tell me who your friend is that is giving you information. How are are we suppose to trust you?"

"Listen here Dean! It is not any of your damn business how I met Gabriel or who my friends are!And I don't care if you trust me or not! I just want to stop Lucifer!"

"Were you this much of a bitch when we dated?"

"I don't know. Where you this much of an asshole when we dated? Hmmm. Wait that's a stupid question because I know you were" I ask placing my hands on my hips.

"Well at least I was smart enough to get away from you before you got me killed like you did Adien."

I look at Dean in shock. I feel my eyes start to fill with tear. I turn and start to walk out the kitchen.

"Aurora, wait! I didn't mean that," Dean says grabbing my arm to stop me from walking out the door.

I look up at Dean trying not to let myself cry infront of him. "No Dean. You did and you're right," I say walking out of the kitchen and heading to Adien's room.

"Damn it, Aurora! Wait!" Dean calls from behind me.

When I reach Adien's room, I start to open the door but someone turns me around and pushes me against the wall. Throwing a punch wildly, I see Dean standing in front of me. "Yes?"

"I told you to wait, Aurora."

"Yes, but I don't feel like talking to you right now," I say breaking free of Dean's hold only to have him grab me again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did to you. It was-"

"Uncalled for? You're right about that asshole. Now let go of me!"

"Can't you even accept an apology without being a bitch?"

"Real sincere Dean. Apologize then call me a bitch."

"Well maybe if you stop acting like one I would stop calling you that."

"Oh. And you're such a saint! Let's not forget who broke the first seal! So I may be a bitch, but I didn't start the-" I was cut short by Dean pressing an angry kiss against my lips. I let out a gasp as our lips touch for the first time in four years. Letting my eyes roll shut at the feeling, I move my lips against Dean's.

_**"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked as Dean pushed me against the nearest wall.**_

_**"Having my way with you,"Dean whispered against the shell of my ear. He slowly leaned in, capturing, my lips in a soft kiss. **_

_**I smiled against his lips in reply. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me and eagerly kissed back.**_

_**Dean picked me up and pinned me between the wall and his body allowing his hands to freely roam my body. **_

_**Wrapping my legs around Dean's waist, I reached down to the bottom of his shirt and started trying to pull it off.**_

_**"I think someone is a little eager," Dean chuckled against my lips, before pulling back and taking his shirt the rest of the way off. He threw it to the side somewhere and captured my lips in a kiss again in a passionate kiss. He slowly moved his hands under my top and caressed my stomach, before trailing to the bottom of my shirt and tugging it over my head.**_

_**"It seems I'm not the only eager one," I mumbled against his lips while running my fingers through his hair.**_

Coming back to reality, I realize what I was doing and start to pull back from Dean. Pushing Dean away from me, I start to panic.

"I can't do this, Dean. I'm so sorry," I say. Turning around quickly, I walk into Adien's room before Dean could stop me. I slide down the door and pull my knees to my chest. Resting my head against my knees, I replay what just happened between me and Dean in my head. It had felt comfortable and right, but then again it had always felt that way.

'Pull yourself together, girl. You are not here to fix things with Dean. You are here to stop Lucifer,' I think to myself as I stand up. Hoping to forget about Dean, I pull out and old shirt and change into it. I crawl into bed and pull the cover over me. Before drifting to sleep, I pray to Michael for strength to stay away from Dean and all the memories that he brings.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter three!<strong>

** Let me know what you think!**

** I will send a preview to anyone who leaves a review!**


End file.
